


The Ghost Of 12 Grimmauld Place

by Decamellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Harry Potter References, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decamellow/pseuds/Decamellow
Summary: Sirius Black is forced to be cooped up in the home he despises while Harry lives with the horrendous Dursleys. But when he first enters the home he is greeted by a ghost who knows of what happened while Sirius had ran away. Sirius hears about his mother and brother and actually has some company.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A Hippogriff at Four in the Morning

Sirius Black, in the dead of night, would rather be doing basically anything. Sleeping, reading, getting absolutely shit faced are all things he wouldn't mind doing at the late hour, but he was not doing any of those things. Instead he was hiding Buckbeak the hippogriff from street view as Remus Lupin and Auror Mad Eye Moody tried to find a way to stuff the bird horse inside of an old building.  
"We could just apperate it into a room." Remus whispered.  
"We don't have a view of rooms. We don't know if the infrastructure could handle the beast." Moody said. Sirius was half asleep at this point and really just wanted to be done with this and got to bed.  
"Sirius." Remus hissed as his friend was dozing off,  
"Sirius. What's it look like inside  
"How am I supposed to know?" Sirius mutters, "Its been years since I've been in that hellscape." Remus grabbed the reins Sirius was hold and pushed him forward.  
"Then go in and look, you'll be staying here any way might as well look around. And see if a hippogriff could fit." Remus said. Sirius sighed and transformed into his animagus form and trotted off to the front of the house. He looked around the dim street, not a sole around. He quickly made it up to a bottom window and pulled it off the hinges.  
"They never fixed the window?" Sirius thought, "Or maybe they just never found out where I snuck out." Sirius removed the window completely before slipping inside the house.  
The lights were off and it was pitch black.  
Sirius took the spare wand he had in his pocket and lit up the room. He looked around, trying to find any new adjustments.  
"They really left it as is" Sirius said. He headed to the door when he felt an odd chill run down his spine. It was as if someone ran an ice cube down his back. It was so sudden that Sirius stumbled back from the door.  
"Sirius? Sirius.'' Mad Eye hissed from the window, "Hurry up and find somewhere to put this bird the sun's about to come up."  
Sirius nodded and returned to the door, still of put by the unnerving feeling, but he brushed it off and opened the door. There he found the hallway covered in heirlooms and family portraits, just how it was when he was a boy. But as he wandered down the decorated hall he found a drastic and unpleasant difference from what he remembered. A large painting of his mother screamed at the sign of him.  
"YOU DISGUSTING TRAITOROUS BOY! YOU DARE RETURN AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Sirius quickly grabs the curtain draped by the wretched painting and covered it. He took a moment to breath after such a shock before hearing the small patter of footsteps and a clank of an old lamp, quickly coming onto the hall. Sirius turned to see his family's House Elf Creature. The Elf looked at Sirius in shock and disgust.  
"Creature did not expect the traitor to return to this home." He muttered. Sirius, still a bit shaken from his mother, turned to Creature,  
"Creature, as the heir of Black, I am reclaiming this as my house." Sirius stood tall as if to intimidate the small Elf, "I order you to turn on all the lights and... And help me get a hippogriff into this house." Creature paused in disbelief before turning away while saying,  
"As you wish, Creature lives to save the Noble House of Black." As Creature left, the rooms began to light up with a sharp glow that lit up the dark walls and floors, the interior looked hostile and harsh. Sirus walked down the hall tho find the dining room. He put his hands on his hips as he scanned the room,  
"No." He thought, "The ceiling is too low for Buckbeak." He went to move on before he noticed a light wisp in the corner of his eye before the chill came back even stronger, like if a bucket of ice was poured on his back. Sirus stumbled to the floor. He turned around to find a ghost of a young girl looking down at him in a face of rage.  
"What is another Black doing here after so long?" The ghost groaned in an echoing and threatening voice.  
"I mean no harm. I'm not part of my family's misdeeds." Sirus said backing away from the spirit. He stood up and held his hands in view. The host's expression wavered slightly, but she moved towards him in a swift motion.  
"Prove it then." She retorted glaring at the man she was float only inches apart.  
"Did you not here the portrait screaming?" Sirius asked, "She would never do that if I was like her." The ghost thought on the idea for a moment before moving away from Sirius. Her expression was still rather cross but her guard was lowered.  
"Fine." She muttered. Floating into the next room. Sirius entered the room the ghost moved to which happened to be the room hold his family tree. His least favorite room.  
"I'm sorry that I startled you." Sirius said, " I'm not very pleased to be here myself." The ghost girl scowled at the man.  
"Well at least you can leave if you want to." She spat.  
"I'm actually not going to be able to leave for a while." Sirius said in a disappointing tone. The ghost looked up at him before turning her head to the tree.  
"Which one are you?" Sirius turned to find his name only to see it burnt off. He looked down at it bitterly.  
"Right here." He pointed.  
The ghost floated over to look closer.  
"Si- Siri-" the ghost stumbled trying to make out the burnt needlework.  
"Sirius." He said smiling slightly at the young ghost, "And you?" She looked up at him and said,  
"I'm Holly. Holly Danishfeild." She said turning away slightly, still resentful.  
"Sirius!" He heard Remus shout, "Have you found a spot?" Sirus turned to where Holly was but she was already gone. He looked, but she was no longer in the room. Sirius scanned the are but shrugged and left the room. Holly will be handled later, right now he needs to get a hippogriff into his house a 4 in the morning.


	2. A Cellar in the Old Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius settles into his old-new home. He is restless and bored, but can't bring himself to clean up the wretched place. He has Creature, but sneers aren't much company, but he also has Holly. Holly's resistance to the Black family leads to Sirius finding out more about his family's resentment of muggles than he really wanted to see.

It had been a week since Sirius moved into 12 Grimuald Place. That ment a week of house portraits reeling in disgust, a week of Creature's insults, and a week of realizing he is alone and Harry could be in danger. 

Sirius was sitting at the dinning room table with a drink in hand. He heard Creature mutter some insult, but Sirius honestly couldn't be bothered to care. He downed the rest of his drink, but when he looked back to the table, Holly appeared staring menacingly at him. He choked at the shock and was just about to fall out of his chair. 

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" He gasped.  
"Why are you still here?" She asked, glaring even harder than Sirius thought anyone could.   
"This is my home, for the time being." Sirus said as he moved the glass away from him. This was the first time he even got a good look at the girl. She was hardly ever in the same room as him and when she was it was just to stare holes into his head. She was a scrawney girl with a gaunt face and long messy hair which appeared to have fried at the ends. Her clothes were dirty and teared, but Sirus could make out Crest of Gryffindor house on her sweater. 

"You were a Hogwarts student?" He asked. Holly looked at him, shocked, pushed her hair over her sweater.

"So? What's it to you?" She mumbled. 

"Well, it's just that you're so young." Sirus noticed her discomfort with his statement, "And I was actually a Gryffindor myself." He gave a weary smile to see the girl's reaction. She looked up at him, in a far softer way than she had before.

"Really? I thought everyone this family were all Slytherin." 

''Yeah, well they were, but I was a bit of a 'black sheep' in the family." Sirus explained, "Everyone I knew in my family were all slytherin. My cousins, parents, even my brother Regulus." Before Sirius could process what happened, Holly shot from the table in a rage. 

"Don't talk about him in front of me." She growled. She passed through the walls and left Sirius shaken and confused. What did Regulus do that made her so hostile? He walked out of the room to go find her, he was sick of this girl menacingly looming no reason. He looked in the tapestry room, bedrooms, and washrooms but to no avail. Sirius was about to leave when he noticed the cellar door was open. He was never able to enter as a child, so he might as well take a look. 

Sirius entered the cold stone room to find it far deeper than he though. It had long stone staircase that travelled into darkness. Sirius grabbed the lent wand and lit up the staircase as he traversed down. 

Once he was at the bottom, Sirius had to cover his nose as a pungent, foul smell of decay hit him like a brick. He looked around the room to find the notion of this place being a wine cellar to be snuffed out. What played before him was a mass of dead bodies all rotten and shriveled, crowded into four cells. Maggots coated the flesh, and from the appearance of the tattered attire, Sirius knew immediately what the were. Muggles and Muggleborns.

Sirius stepped back in horror. The sight reminded him of the dead bodies he saw being dragged out of cells in Azkaban. The look of agony plastered on each face made Sirius drop to his knees, but doing so only allowed him to see the somthing that terrified him the most. At the end of the hall, a cell laid relatively empty other than a charred, mangled body. The corps' hair was in ragged and long, and it was clad in a burnt Gryffindor uniform. Sirius immediately got up and scrambled up the stairs. He slammed the door shut and collapsed in a heep. 

Creature found Sirius an hour later as he exited the room with the cellar door. Siruis was still pale and shaking ever so slightly. 

"Creature. I need to owl Remus, get me a quill and paper." Sirus ordered as he sat down on the arm chair to steady himself. He had to tell someone about this, but what could they do, and what could he ever do about Holly. Holly was enraged at the mention of Regulus, did Regulus-. He needed answers, so Sirius stood up and marched over to the hall where his mother's portrait hung. He was going to find answers wiether his mother, or himself, likes it or not.


End file.
